Malleon the Reaver
One of the most feared of Lhazaar's lieutenants, Malleon the Reaver plundered the southern coast of the continent of Khorvaire some 3,000 years ago. With his warships, he traveled from what is now the Lhazaar Principalities all the way to modern-day Sharn, sacking the coastal villages of the sahuagin, gnomes, humans, and what remained of the goblin Dhakaani Empire. History 3,000 years ago, a human pirate and explorer named Lhazaar sailed from the continent of Sarlona and discovered a new land: the continent of Khorvaire. Lhazaar was the first in a wave of new human settlers that traveled from Sarlona. As the human colony on Khorvaire took shape, one of her lieutenants, a human pirate named Malleon, struck out to the south, exploring and mapping the continent's southeastern and southern coasts. With four warships and a thousand men, Malleon took to the coasts of Khorvaire, traveling south from what is now the Lhazaar Principalities, exploring the coasts of modern-day Q'barra, Valenar, Cyre, Darguun, and Zilargo. Along the way, Malleon gained the nickname "Malleon the Reaver" for his bloody plundering of settlements along the way. During the exploration, Malleon's expedition slaughtered a huge amount of native lizardfolk, sahuagin, and kobold tribes that inhabited the coasts of Adder Bay and Kraken Bay. Malleon also fought against his fair share of goblin outposts: remains of the Dhakaani Empire that fell nearly 7,000 years prior. As the gnomes of the Straits of Shargon heard of Malleon's impending arrival, the three largest city-states of the gnomes (Korranberg, Trolanport, and Zolanberg) banded together in the hopes of fending off Malleon's forces. This new nation, which they named Zilargo, clashed with Malleon's pirate explorers. However, the bulk of Malleon's fleet had their sights set on a bigger target: Duur'shaarat, one of the last great ruins of the Dhakaani Empire. Now, some 25 years after Lhazaar first set foot on Khorvaire's soil, Malleon was bringing his fleet up the Dagger and Hilt Rivers, laying siege to the goblins that still inhabited the ancient ruins. Malleon realized his journey and come to an end, and he and his men slaughtered and enslaved the goblins there. He commanded his forces to begin the construction of a new fortress, and named the fortress Shaarat, or blade in the goblin tongue. Malleon, a superstitious man, sealed off huge portions of the ancient ruins, trying to make sure whatever foul spirits still inhabited the ruins would not rise to plague him. Malleon permanently settled in Sharaat, carving out his own kingdom in the neighboring region. He and his descendants would rule from the fortress of Sharaat for the next 600 years, until the forces of Breggor Firstking, ruler of the nation of Wroat, laid siege to the fortress. Breggor's forces would succeed, and Breggor would annex Malleon's kingdom, renaming Sharaat to the name Sharn. Weapons & Equipment With Malleon's legends echoing through the axes, the sages say that Malleon's legendary weapons are what earned him the nickname "the Reaver." However, legends speak of different weapons the pirate wielded. Some say Malleon the Reaver wielded the axe Redwave into battle, using it to spill the blood of the goblins of Khorvaire, and that this axe still possesses the ghost of Malleon and will drive the possessor to spill goblin blood. Other say that Malleon wielded the Twinblade Scourge, a two-bladed goblinbane sword with runes inscribed in it, and that wizards of today try to recreate the great blade in his honor. Note The district of Sharn known as Malleon's Gate was named after Malleon, and ironically houses the many goblins that have been freed from slavery by King Galifar the first. References Category:People Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Lhazaar Principalities Category:Historical Figures Category:Deceased Category:People from Sarlona